Punishment (Kakashi)
by Dango Attack
Summary: Being sent on a mission with the perverted ninja, Kakashi, to the woods. What happen when you 'break the rule' and have to receive random punishment? Fail everything. This story was posted on 'Q' but was deleted. Kakashi x OC


**A/N: ****This used to be published on Quotev but since I am out, I'll just post it here. Lemon failed I must say :I... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters in here except the OC.**

* * *

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" I ask, kneeling down at the elderly. She looks up from the paper works and smiles. "You did great, being the leader of the Anbu isn't an easy work. I know." She says as I kept kneeling with my head down.

"No, I enjoyed my position and being a Hokage is even a harder job." I say blankly. The room is getting a little warmer and I am starting to sweat inside the mask.

The princess laughed gleefully. "Ah, Kuyuri, as strict as usual. Why don't you take a break? I can give you the permission." She suggested. I look up and shook my head. "No thank you lady Hokage, I don't need it." I say straightly. "You are taking everything too seriously," she sigh. "Don't rush yourself, get it?" She say and take out a yellow file.

"Here, your new S-rank mission." She say, fed up. I grin under the mask, stand up and bowed. "Kakashi Hatake is your partner for this mission since your partner had injuries." She says as she looks back to the paper work.

I blink at the name. "He will meet you at the gate at 6." She informed. I look at my watch and I only have another one hour to prepare for it. I am gonna take things slow. Kakashi Hatake is famous for being late so why rush?

I bowed for the last time and teleported back to my apartment. I packed up my clothes (Black shirt and baggy pants), my bra, thongs, pajamas and some cloak. After packing, I striped off the black cloak, my mask, clothes and untie my hair. Teasing my hair a little and stood in the shower.

After the relaxing long hot shower, I blow my hair, change into a black shirt, a greenish baggy pants, tie my hair in a messy bun, wear the cloak which hide my hair and almost covering my eyes, and put on the Anbu mask.

Taking my bag, I teleported to the gate. The,guards stood up as I appeared and saluted. "Captain 6!" They greeted and I smile under the mask and nodded. "Another mission today eh? You are so hard working." One of them said. "Don't push yourself too much!" Another one said.

"I won't." I say firmly and glance at my watch. That Kakashi is already ten minutes late. "Who are you waiting for captain?"

"Hatake Kakashi." I blurted out.

"Did someone just called me?" Kakashi voice appeared outta no where. I turn around to see him squatting on a tree. He salute at me and jumps down from the tree. "Hello captain." Kakashi greeted. He know he doesn't have to call me captain since he is actually the same rank as me.

"You're late, I am including it in the report." I hissed as we started walking out of the gate. "Aw, come on captain. Don't be so serious." He whimpers. I glared at him but I don't think he knows.

"So, what is the mission about?" Kakashi ask straightly out of a sudden. I was surprised by his sudden change,of personality. "Get information of the Akatsuki. There are two men who are wearing the Akatsuki cloak, been seen around the forest." I remembered.

"Akatsuki eh?" He says and look kind of sickishly.

For the rest if the day, we just walk and try to get information outta random people. When the night kicks around, we both agreed to take a rest and continue tomorrow. We built two tents for ourself and was preparing to sleep. I am hiding behind a huge tree, changing. I wore change into my pajamas (An oversized shirt, like imagine you are only 7 and you wear your dad shirt, that kind of shirt), took off my bra, change my thong, wear my cloak since Kakashi is a huge pervert and everyone knows that and wear my mask.

When I return to the tent, a fire place was ready, boiling some water and roasting some unagi(a kind of Japanese fish). Who knows that Kakashi is good at these stuff?

"Oh hey." He greeted again. He is only wearing his boxers and he is reading his Icha Icha. I blushed and quickly sit down before I am turn on. "The food and water is gonna be ready in a while." He says and sits down, closing his book. I just nod and try to avoid eye contact with him.

"I got a question captain." He says. My heart started beating faster. Wondering what is he gonna ask. "What is it?" I ask with a gulp.

"Why do they call you captain 6? You mean 6 like sex? They call you captain sex?" He joked. I gave him a death glare, not that he can see it but that was an insult. A serious insult and it offended me a lot.

I stand up, walk to him and slap him in the face. He was shocked and his face started bleeding by the cut my finger nails gave him. I crossed my arms and he blinked. "Do you think being a pervert is cool? You think you can just insult a woman like that? Is reading porn in the public really makes you popular? Give me a break Hatake! You may insult other woman but not me. Don't you even dare to insult me again it will be your dick next time." I hissed at him.

He stares at me bankly and I went into the tent to sleep. I don't wanna see his face. That perverted bastard.

I was sleeping soundly when I heard some branch cracking sound from outside. It gets louder and louder each time. So I decided to check it out. I walk out of the tent, pulling my cloak tighter and walks towards the sound. It was coming behind a bush.

I was thinking it was some animals and I was right. A rabbit. It was hurt, bleeding and there are a weird symbol drawn by blood underneath. I slowly remove the rabbit to find a circle symbol, with a triangle inside it. It looks familiar as if I had seen it somewhere.

Then, a sharp high pitched voice started laughing mentally that scared the hell outta me. "You are gonna be the next sacrifice to lord Jashin!" He yelled loudly. I turn around to see a silver haired man, in Akatsuki cloak, with a scythe making that laugh.

I quickly took out my katana from the cloak and prepare to fight. "No way, I am gonna kill you first." He take his scythe and started running towards me. He swings his weapon swiftly, trying to cut me. I dodged swiftly, just like dancing. That's when I got careless and he cuts the sleeve of my cloak along with my pajamas. It was just a little cut on my skin but it is painful.

He gasped and glared at that man. I am gonna kill him! "You have flawless skin." He remarks and tasted my blood on the scythe. He smirks and I quickly try to pull up my sleeve but it Ass unfixable.

"Bastard!" I yelled. Just where the hell is Kakashi when you need him?

The Akatsuki member started to walk closer to me with a very perverted smile on his face. I tried to use my jutsu but I can't feel my chakra, I want to use my other weapons but they're in my bag, I am hopeless!

The man then slam me to a tree and check me out. I groan in pain as he started to ripped off my cloak. He smirks at my 'outline' and was gonna touch me there when Kakashi appeared behind him and attacked him. He knocked him out, carry me and started to run.

I stare at him, like a hero. I never thought Kakashi can save people life like this.

He puts me down as we reached our tents. "Just what are you thinking?" He snapped. "I-"

"You do know you shouldn't check anything out yourself right? As a captain you should know that!" He hissed angrily. This is the the first time Kakashi is scolding me. I have nothing to say. I felt guilty like I owe him or whatever.

I look at the ground. "Yeah... I don't have the ability to be a captain..." I say guiltily. "Yes, now you are gonna get the punishment." He say. I don't know if he sounds happy or angry or both. I look up and he pull me into a hug. Well, he is still in his boxers and his dick is actually facing my womanhood. It was awkward. Really awkward. For me of course, he is pretty much enjoying this.

And my breast are actually pressing against his chest. How can he not enjoying this? I pulls away quickly. "I guess that's enough-" I was cut off by him, pulling up my mask, above my lips and crashed his to mine. He is still in his mask so it wasn't a make out session. The kiss is warm and welcoming.

He then pull my whole mask off and reveal my long black hair. It drop down like the water, falling from the waterfall. I look away, blushing with guilt as he stares at me like the way you see Andy Biersack, without a pants. (HOT!)

"Now aren`t you hiding a pretty face, hm Captain?" He says suductively. He walks towards me, pull me into another kiss and I pull down the mask of that mystery man. I had actually secretly stalking him a while now, wondering what is under that mask.

He was shocked but, he didn`t show it. He is... Well ... Gorgeous... Handsome... And probably the most good looking guy of them all. I guess my expression showed it because he smirks and pulls me to his chest, nose to nose. "Don`t be surprised, you are not the only one here with that pretty face." He whispers and kiss me again. This time, he slide his tongue in.

I let him do it as my punishment. I can`t be a captain if I don`t obey the rules. He slide it in, twirls it around, licking every possible spot and earns a few moans from me. I don`t even know why.

Then, I pull away. "I guess that`s enough." I said, putting back my mask. But, he pulls me back again, dropping my mask on the ground. "Not so fast Captain, you are famous for being one of the prettiest woman in the world, and your punishment isn`t over yet." He smirks which scares me a lot.

"What bout this? I`ll give you three minutes and if you didn`t cum, you will not get your punishment. Is that alright?" He ask nicely. I think for a while, it isn`t a bad idea. I mean, hey, he is Hatake Kakashi, the guy who read porn in public and the perverted one! "Deal."

"Three minutes... And if you DID cum, you will get raped, by me." He grins. I gulped as he remove his pants and reveals his boxers. He lay me on the ground and sits on top of me. "Three minute starts... Now." He annouced and nibbles my neck, all around it, leaving saliva all over it. At one of the soft spot on my neck, he attacked.

I bite on my tongue to stop myself from moaning but failed, I made a soft moan each time he bites and suck on it. Pleasure is starting to fill up by just this? After getting a few more moans from me, he pulls away. "2 minutes left." I panted with a small smirk.

He didn`t seem to be panicking hr actually look relaxed. "Eh no big deal. That`s just to make you . The real part comes here." He smirks pervertly and touch my boobs. Just softly touch them, not grabbing. He is just like touching them gently.

Outta a sudden, he grabs them hardly and push both of them together. I moan loudly in pain as he continue doing it. His hands are not in the real thing. Its covered with the pajamas. "Ka-Ka-Kaka-shi!" I moan but he ignore me and massage them, earning more moans from me.

I started panting heavily and I am nearly climaxing. How can this guy do this? He stops playing with them and open my leg wide, pull down my pants and touches my clit with that thong still on. "You wear red thong?" He questioned a little surprised. I just blush and tries to focus on not climaxing. His fingers are pushing a little in the clit and then was forced out because of the thong. He is just toying it and I am going crazy just by this!

"Kakashi!" I moan loudly as I felt like I am gonna climax. But no, he stopped and stands up. I blinked blankly at him. "Time`s up." He sigh. "You know, this is the first time I can`t make a girl cum in three minutes. It usually took me longest two minutes." He say shamely.

"Well, as our deal, that`s all, good night Captain." He sigh, turning towards his tent. I don`t know why but I ran to him and hug him. "Kakashi, I need it, I really need it. Your fingers. They`re so magical! Give it to me. I want you! Please! Fuck me hard!" I begged.

He smiles and push me to the tree nearby. "Are you sure you want it? I thought you hated sex." He teased as he touches my clit again. I moan silently. "Th-that was a- a joke. Please- Ka-Ka-Shi... Fuck me." I felt hot tears forming in my eyes as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You ask for it." He sounds dangerous as he slide a finger in me. He cuts off my pajamas and started sucking on my left boobs while his finger thrust in me. He pulls it out and thrust it in again. Making me moan like crazy. He adds another finger as he lick my nipple, going round and round.

"Ka-Kaka-kakashi..."

He adds two more fingers and started thrusting roughly at the same time causing me to yell in pleasure. He is tearing me! That`s not enough for him apparently. He sucks on on nipple like a baby wanting to get milk outta a mum. Just as he go real fast, he bite on my nipple. Its painful as hell as if someone just electric shocked my nipple! I scream and it echoed at the sky. I cummed.

He stops and pulls his hands out carefully, not wanting to spill any of the cum. I breath hard as I felt something hot against my lower part. Before I can take a look at it, Kakashi lick his hands with the cum and lick it all off hia hands. When he`s done, he gave me a lustful look and lick his lips. "You taste good." I blushed a little as I felt myself getting hotter. That`s when I noticed his erection. It must be painful... I panted and remove his boxers to reveal that huge erection of his. I gulped and felt the heat its giving out. "Return the favor would you?" He says and lay down. I gulped again and put it in my mouth.

It taste weird and its really huge. I move my hands up and down, stroking it firmly and gently. I think ita just me but it taste good and sweet this time. Pulling out and lick the pink tip of his. Teasing it slightly by going round and lick it like a kitty cleaning itself. He shivers and moans lowly.

"That felt... Fucking good..." He moaned as I continue to do it until the pre cum leak out. I lick it all up and gulp it down. "That`s tasty..." I admitted. He wake up, grab my head and force my head down to his long huge member. It was almost choking my throat and I quickly pull it out but he force me in again before I could escape.

I coughed and started feeling the thing gets bigger and twitching. I just move my tongue a little and try to massage it since its almost taking up all the space in my mouth. "Ahhh..." He moans.

He grab my head and started to make me go up and down up amd down, deep throating him. He played with my clits again, sliding more and more fingers each time and removing them and adding them again. It didn`t take me long to cum again. Just after I did, he did too. He pulled it out and my lick my mouth, drinking all the cum down.

"Hot... Cum..." I moaned as he lick his hands. I look at his still large member and gasped. "You are s-still that huge?" I stare at him, scared. He scratched his head and laughed. "Ya..."

"That`s why," he hugged me and rub my ass with his erection. "Huff... Huff... Huff..." I panted hardly as his hot member rubs my clits. "Ka-kashi, I... I am so... Horny now... Please... Please... Put it... In..." I begged as he bite my neck.

He didn`t listen to me, he just continue rubbing it with my clits until I cummed again. "Kakashi!" I yelled. I can`t wait any longer! He smirks and push it in fast. I yelped and scream. don't! Don't skip- the preparation!" I cried as he go faster. My body started to sore and its like he is tearing me apart.

"KAKASHI!" I screamed as he goes even faster. He wasn`t pushing all in, just a little more than the tip and I already feel like heaven! I dig my fingernails in his shoulder trying to control myself. Before I could stop myself from the lust, it controlled me. "Ka-Ka-Shi." I moaned. "Fa-faster! Har-Harder! R-Ride me! I- I want you!" I yelled and he smirk.

He push me on the bed, legs open wide just for him. He push his hands on my legs, pushing them even wider for him. "You lusty little angel, its suppose to be your punishment isn`t it?" He teased while using the tip to rub against my clits making me moaned loudly and needy. Hot tears flow down from my eyes.

"KAKASHI! PUT IT IN! PUT IT ALL IN! Ahhh! I WANT IT! I WANT YOUR COCK! Ahhh!" I moaned-groaned-yelled at him. He smirks more and grab my breast. "Its me, being your boss now Captain. Not you." He teased again. "Ple-please... I- I want y-you..." I begged.

"Fine." He groaned and push all of it in slowly. I moaned loudly as he groaned. His dick is so hot and its so right in me. "Ahhhhhhh! Kakashi..." I moaned as he is all in. He stopped a while for me to adjust to the pain. Before I could say go again, he started moving his hips. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ka-! Ka-! Shi-! Ah!" I groaned and moaned as he grabs my breast and go even faster. Moving up and down, pushing and pulling it out.

We were both yelling each others name loudly at the night sky, under the moonlight. Is this romantic? I think so. "C-Cap-Captain! I- am- ah! Coming!" He moaned as I was about to hit my climax too. "Me-Me too! Ah!" I groaned as we both cummed at the same time. His hot seeds filled me as he pull out. He lay beside me and pull me closer to him.

He kissed my forehead and whispers in my ears before I passed out. "I love you too..." I whispers before it went black.

* * *

**EXTRA~**

Kakashi`s POV

Well, I knew using clones and jutsu to act like Hidan will be a success. I smirk at myself before looking at the Captain who already passed out. A beautiful perfect idiot. I smiled at myself and kiss her lips again before getting some sleep.


End file.
